leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Hamon, Advent of Doom
Melee, Fighter, Pusher *Health: 440 (+78) *Health Regen: 6.8 (+0.6) *Mana: 270 (+60) *Mana Regen: 4.2 (+0.56) *Attack Damage: 60 (+2.4) *Attack Speed: 0.695 (+3.5%) *Armor: 20 (+1.4) *Magic Resist: 26 (+3.4) *Movement Speed: 315 *Range: 110 Lore: One of the three, advent brothers of the mighty Shadow Isles, Hamon symbolized Doom. He left devastation and grief in his path. Along with his two other brothers, they were virtually indestructible. He wanted none other than the thrill of battle, with his Doomblade cleaving everything in its path to dust. He would, along with his brothers, come to valoran and terrorize cities and villages. People were terrified as they could only watch before they died, as three shadows seem to have left death, disaster, and doom in their wake. Hamon had only one goal in his life, to rule all of Runeterra. He may have a different goal than his brothers, but he respects both of them and all three also live by a strong code of honor. They have defeated many opponents, Demacian soldiers, Noxian fighters, Assasins, Ionian warriors, even strange void creatures. When the news about the Shadow of War entering the League of Legends reached them, Hamon wasted no time and followed his brother Raviel into joining the League of Legends. Who knows, he might just become king of runeterra if he defeats all of his opponents in the League. Which includes his brothers. He enters the League of Legends, along with his brothers. Champions, fear the three advents, for they have joined the League... "My brother may be young, but he can smite you into dust" -Uriel, the Advent of Death. Abilities passive: Gallant Armor: Each basic attack increases Hamon's armor by 5/7/9 for 5 seconds, can stack up to 3 times. When 3 stacks are reached, Hamon gains 5 bonus magic resist and 6% lifesteal for 3 seconds. Q: Double Slash (60 mana) - Hamon's next basic attack will strike twice dealing double his total attack damage, and will heal him for 30/35/40/45/50 health. If his target is killed, He gains 0.9/1/2/3/4 maximum health. cooldown: 10 seconds W: Hurricane (50,60,70,80,90 mana) (passive): Hamon's abilities grant him incresing attack speed for 3.5 seconds. (active): Hamon blinks toward the target location and spins his blade around him, slowing all enemies within the area and dealing 15/30/45/60/75 (+20% AP) magic damage to all enemies every second, for 3 seconds. The duration is increased by 0.47 seconds when an enemy is killed by Whirl. (MAX 5 second duration). Hamon may reactivate this ability to immediately exit Whirl. cooldown: 23,21,19,17,15 seconds. E: Raging Spirits (80,90,100,110,120 mana) - (passive): Hamon gains 10% Spell Vamp (active): Hamon makes an area explode, dealing initial 40/50/60/70/80 (+80% AP) magic damage. The area will then rage with the spirits of the Shadow Isles for the next 5 seconds, dealing 90/100/110/120/130 (+75% AP) over the duration, and reducing the magic resist of all enemies hit by the initial magic damage by 3/5/7/9/11 when the ability ends. cooldown: 18 seconds R: Doomgiver (100,120,140 mana) - Hamon channels for 1 second, then summons a a rain of blazing fire at the target location, dealing 150/300/450 (+75% Bonus AP) magic damage to all enemies hit. The fire then leaves burning energy for 6 more seconds, empowering Hamon, and making him gain 20% attack speed whenever he is in the radius of the energy. radius of AoE: 980 cooldown: 125, 110,100 Recommended build Category:Custom champions